


Sexy Is As Sexy Does: Forbidden Fruits

by EmeraldHook, livingsoul12066



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/F, F/M, Multi, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Transgender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 22:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21126275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldHook/pseuds/EmeraldHook, https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingsoul12066/pseuds/livingsoul12066
Summary: During our story, "Sexy Is As Sexy Does", we wrote a few chapters that most of the fandom isn't exactly friendly to, so we decided to put these couple of chapters in a separate location! In chapter 1, which takes place on New Years Eve, Molly, Jester, and Yasha record a threesome scene involving the Daddy/Mama kink with Jester as the Little Girl. Chapter 2 will be posted when we post the Spring Break chapters, and will involve Beauregard and Mollymauk (both trans women in our story) having sex. We may add other chapters here later, who knows?





	Sexy Is As Sexy Does: Forbidden Fruits

Tonight was going to be amazing, Molly just knew it. Fjord was at home with his family for Winter’s Crest, but had given permission for Molly and Jester to host a special stream on New Years Eve, knowing that both of them could rake in quite a lot of money. Caleb and Caduceus were planning to enjoy dinner and drinks at Caleb’s place that night. Stopping by the store, he picked up a nice bottle of champagne and some snacks, before heading to Jester’s and letting himself in. As soon as he walked in, he saw a red light on a camera on in the entrance. 

“Honey, I’m home!”

Jester smiled and called out, “In the kitchen, Molly!” She was finishing up making dinner, nothing too fancy, but she wore just a frilly apron and some sexy underwear. She served both their plates on the bar counter. “Dinner is served, love,” Jester said.

Molly wandered into the kitchen, ignoring the presence of other cameras in the kitchen, quickly moving close to his girlfriend and kissing her with a smile. “How was your day, Baby?”

“Oh, good!” she said, and walked around to sit at the bar, making sure that Molly saw what she wasn’t wearing. “Everything should be set for tonight. What about you?”

“Getting warmer by the second, Honey,” Molly said, licking his lips at the sight. “It’s gonna be one hell of a party, even if it’s just us.”

Jester teased Molly with a Look when she saw him lick his lips. “Then we’d better get through dinner so we can get to it, yeah?” She wiggled in her seat and bit her lip to suppress a light moan.

“I’ll have you for dessert, right here on this bar...” Molly purred. He was glad that the microphones were super-sensitive, so he didn’t have to speak loudly. “But what’s the main course?”

“Oh, just spaghetti and meatballs. I thought something simple would be good,” Jester said with a shrug. She thought of the decadent cheesecake in the fridge. “I did have dessert planned, but you can have me too if you want...”

“You can be my second dessert,” Molly chuckled, kissing her gently. “It looks and smells amazing, by the way.”

“Aww, thanks babe,” Jester said, and started digging into her meal. Molly also dug into his spaghetti, humming happily at the taste of sausage, garlic and onions. After a few minutes of chatting about the things they’d given and gotten for Winter’s Crest, Molly got a playful idea, taking a partial spoonful of pasta sauce and acting like he was feeding it to Jester. Instead, he tapped her nose with it. 

Jester made a “boop” noise in response to Molly. “Whatcha doing there, Molls?” she asked cutely.

“Making a mess I can clean up with my tongue...” Molly cooed. “I’m looking forward to cleaning up after myself. Would you like to do a little bit of food play, Babe?”

“Mmm,” Jester giggled. “Sure, it’s been a while since the last time I did,” she said. She untied and took off her apron, revealing her lacy bra and panty set. “I’m all yours, Molly...”

“Oh, Baby, you look so, so good,” Molly said, kissing and licking her nose clean of the sauce. “Shall I... make a mess of your pretty little set? Or should I remove the top first?”

“I’d like to see if you can avoid making a mess of my set,” Jester teased. “But if you must, I’d rather not risk it staining.”

“I think it would be better to take off the top, at least,” he said, his hands coming up to her breasts and holding them firmly in his hands. “Then, I’ll make a wonderful mess of your tits...”

“Ooh, yes... you can do that, Molly...” Jester said, her eyes fluttering as Molly held her breasts.

Molly brushed his thumbs over Jester’s nipples happily, leaning in for another kiss before reaching back to undo the straps on the top. “Where would you like me to hang this, Babe?”

Jester moaned into Molly’s mouth as he brushed over her nipples. They were very sensitive from the apron while she’d been cooking. “Oh, just... toss it anywhere I don’t care,” she said.

“Okay, Babydoll,” Molly said, draping it over the chair. “Here, let me move our plates over to the dining room table... There’s more space there... You grab the dessert and then go lay on the table, okay?”

“Okay!” she said cheerfully. Jester hopped down from her chair and walked over to the fridge. She pulled out a decadent chocolate cheesecake and carefully walked it over to the table. “Happy New Year, darling,” she said.

“Oh, my sweet lord,” Molly said, eyes widening when he saw the cheesecake. “Licking a piece of that from between your legs is going to be more delicious than I expected...” Of course, it would be smeared over the top, just covering her clit and that beautifully clean-shaven FUPA, not anywhere that might cause problems later.

Jester smiled and got up on the table. She kneeled in front of Molly. “So... how would you have me...?” she asked.

“On your back, My Darling Lady,” he said. “Would you like me to feed you more of your spaghetti after I spread my sauce all over your tits, my delicious slut?”

Jester leaned back until her shoulders touched on the table. She hooked her thumbs under the edge of her underwear. “I assume you’ll want these off?”

“Not yet, Dearest,” Molly said. “Your chest is the main course, and that pussy is dessert.” He looked at the nearest camera, giving a sultry look to the viewers before turning that look to Jester. “Oh, Jess...”

“Do I need to move for you, Darling?” Jester asked. “How do you want to do this?”

“Turn your body so you’re running the length of the table,” Molly purred. “Then I’ll slowly trickle the sauce onto your body...” 

Jester turned her body just so, legs stretched out and all. She rested her arms at her sides. It was nice sometimes to take the role of the submissive, being in charge all the time got tiring. “Mmm, Molly...”

Molly watched as she moved, running a hand up her leg before taking his plate full of sauce, taking a spoonful and unloading it carefully into the center of her chest. He trailed the tip of the spoon through it and traced a pattern through it, spreading the sauce over both of her breasts. “Beautiful... I’m going to need to take a picture... I’ll send it to you so you can post it...”

Jester giggled but tried not to move, so as to not make a mess. “Mmm, quickly please...” she said.

He quickly grabbed his cell phone, taking a few pictures of her entire body, then one of her face and tits. “Moan for me, Love... Your audience wants to see that you’re enjoying this...”

Just then a bit of the sauce started moving down her chest towards her stomach. “Mmmm,” she tried before it got too far and started tickling. “Hmph!! Sorry, it tickles a little... but I’ll definitely enjoy you licking it off of me,” she said with a wink.

“Oh, it’s okay, Love...” he said with a grin. He’d gotten the picture of her moaning, so all was great. “Maybe take a selfie while I have my mouth on you doing that?” 

“Oh, yes...” she said and made a grabbing motion for the phone. Jester set it for a short timer so she wouldn’t have to focus on operating the camera while it took still shots. She couldn’t help but think how it really would help to have a camera crew, but her audience loved the ‘amateur’ look her videos had. “Well, Molly? You’d better clean up this mess you made before I have to flip this scene...”

“Oooh, feisty little girl,” Molly growled, grabbing Jester’s plate and feeding her a large bite of her own meal. Then, he moved down with his mouth and let his broad tongue work on cleaning her up. The plate of sauce was close enough that he took another spoonful and dotted one of her nipples with it, just to the side, his teeth latching onto the skin and sucking hard.

Jester moaned and arched into the bite, hoping that the photos wouldn’t be blurry as she started squirming on the table. “Mmm!! Ohhh, yes, Molly!! Fuck, yes!”

“Want me to take that for you, Honey?” Yasha said, coming out of the den where she’d been controlling the cameras. She was just off-camera of the current shot, so that would be easy to mute in post-production. 

Jester passed the phone over to Yasha. “Yes! Oooohh, mmm... Mollyyy, fuck...” She scratched lightly down his back.

Yasha carefully stayed out of the shot and took pictures of Jester’s face as she was bitten and sucked on by Molly. The more Jester moaned, the more Molly sucked and the harder her bit. His teeth pulled at her nipple, then his tongue laved over them and flicked them the way he knew she liked. 

Jester was moaning aloud and absolutely writhing under Molly’s mouth and hands. “Ooh! Oh, fuck, Molly! Oh, Molly please!!” She gripped the edge of the table with one hand and buried the other in Molly’s hair. “If, if you don’t let up, oooohhhh, I’m gonna cum!”

“Do you want to, Little Girl?” Yasha asked, not letting Molly answer before she spoke. Molly stopped briefly, looking up at Yasha and Jester. 

Jester took a couple of deep breaths, then shook her head. “No, not, not yet... I want to finish dinner and dessert first,” she said.

Molly smiled at the response, taking the last of the spaghetti from Jester’s plate and feeding it to her, scraping the pasta sauce onto his own plate. “Good girl,” Molly purred, gesturing for Yasha to go back to the computer. Molly took another spoonful of the sauce and drizzled it around and into Jester’s bellybutton, going to work cleaning up again. “Mmmmm...”

Jester’s stomach twitched as she tried not to laugh, fighting off the ticklish feeling. She petted her hand through Molly’s hair, enjoying the sensation of his tongue lapping over his skin. “You’re so good to me, Molly...”

“And you’re so good to me, Little One,” Molly said, fully in the headspace of being the dominant one tonight. It didn’t happen often, so he was going to take full advantage of it. His tongue dug deep into her bellybutton, trying to make sure that it was completely cleaned out. After that was done, he took the last little bit of sauce and drizzled it in a line up her body, the last bit landing on the bottom of her chin. He grabbed the phone and took a picture before cleaning her up, kissing her deeply when he got back up to her lips.

Jester arched into his touch and kisses. She more than welcomed the kiss into her mouth. “Mmm, should I get down or do you want to feed me dessert up here?” she asked.

“It up, Little One,” Molly said in response. “I’ll let you eat your piece of cake yourself, and then I’ll have you lay back again so I can eat mine from that beautiful pussy... But first, we should take this off you.” He certainly didn’t want the lacy thing to get ruined. 

Jester lifted her hips and slid her lacy panties down her legs, revealing the jeweled end of a butt plug she’d been wearing all afternoon and evening. She then sat up on the table, pressing her dripping wet pussy to the polished surface. “My cake, Sir?” she asked as cutely as she could.

Molly took the knife and carefully put a piece of the cheesecake on a plate for Jester, kissing her sweetly as he handed it to her. “Such a sweet, good girl...”

Jester took the plate and picked up a fork, slowly and almost sensually eating her cake. This was originally just supposed to be dinner, but Molly has taken it in an interesting direction. She wasn’t totally into the food play or feeding, but she enjoyed his mouth on her immensely. “Mmm,” she hummed around another bite of cake. “This is so good, Molly...”

“Mmmm, I know,” he said, taking a bit from a piece he’d cut for himself. A third piece was also cut for smearing. Molly could almost hear the chimes coming from the computer, knowing that a few of his regular viewers had a food fetish. “Thank you for indulging me in this, Dear One.”

Jester smiled. “You’re welcome, darling,” she said. She finished her slice quickly and posed with her boobs pressed together between her arms. “What would you have me do now, Sir?”

“Lay down on the table again, Little Girl,” Molly said, finishing his cheesecake as well. Spread your legs in the direction to give the folks at home the best view, and get ready for me to clean up the mess I’m going to make...”

Jester lay back down and angled herself slightly to the right of where she had been before, to give their viewers the best look at her glistening pussy. She crossed her arms behind her head, just to pillow it a little. “I’m ready for you...” she pleaded.

Molly licked his lips, suddenly very hungry. He took the slice of cheesecake and squashed it in his hand, spreading it over her clean-shaven pelvis, the largest dab of whipped cream and cheesecake pooled on her clit. “Ohhhh, you look good enough to eat...” he said, admiring her while licking off his fingers.

“Holy shit!” Yasha suddenly yelped from the other room. “Somebody just gave you guys $1000!”

Jester moved her hips with Molly’s touches, craving more. When Yasha called out the latest number, she pumped her fist in the air. “Fuck yeah!” she cheered.

“Nice...” Molly said, moving between her legs and diving right into the cheesecake, his mouth wide and his tongue out. He quickly sucked it off of her clit, and focusing on sucking her off. “Ohhhh, mmmmm...”

Jester immediately forgot her arm pillow as her fingers dove into Molly’s hair to hold his mouth against her. “OOOH!!! Fuck! Yes! Mmmm, oh Molly... oh fuck, baby...” Really enjoying what she was seeing, Yasha moaned softly. She suddenly wanted to do this to Cali... and have Beau do this to her. 

Molly hummed, cleaning up the rest of the area before going back to suck on her with a renewed fervor. “Babydoll, you taste... absolutely delicious... and I can’t wait to drink from you...”

Jester barely had time to catch her breath as Molly cleaned her up. She squealed as he sucked on her clit again. “Oooh, yes... fuck... mmmm, you’re so good sir... will, will you please put your fingers in me?” 

“Uh-uh, nope,” Molly said coolly against her skin. “I need to make you cum first...” 

Jester mewled in desperation. She gripped one hand into Molly’s hair to hold his mouth on her clit and started teasing one tit with her other hand. “Oooohh, Mollyyyy, fuuuuck! Please, please suck my clit and make me cum!” she cried out, rocking her hips up.

Molly felt the movement from her moving her hand onto her tit, looking up at her with a look of warning. “Hands off yourself, Girl... I didn’t give you permission...” That didn’t stop him from continuing his ministrations, his pierced tongue moving over her clit, alternating between that and sucking. “Cum, my little Jester... Cum for me, my girl...”

Jester slammed her palm down on the table with a smack and screamed in pleasure. “Sir! Molly! I’m gonna cum! Oh fuck oh fuck OH FUCK!! YES!! YES!!!” she cried out as she threw her head back, eyes squeezed shut, and she gushed over Molly’s face.

Molly eagerly drank up the cum as it gushed from Jester. The woman was definitely a squirter. As soon as he had drunk his fill of her juices, Molly dipped his fingers into her quickly, instantly finding her g-spot. “Mmmmm...”

Jester curled up and clenched around his fingers. “Oh fuck... oh fuck, how many is that...? Oh, gods don’t stop, Molly, Molly...” She could barely get the words out over her heavy breathing. Her next orgasm was not too far.

“Three...” Molly purred, then dipped a fourth in, carefully pushing and easing in. “Now four... Do you think you can take my whole hand tonight, Little Girl?”

Jester’s nails scrapped against the table and she bit her lips together in an attempt to not make so much noise. “Mmmm! Mmhmmm!! Yes, I want to be a good girl.... Oh!! Oh Daddy!! Yes!” 

Molly’s eyes widened, then he purred and licked his lips. “My god, I never thought I’d get a kick out of being called that...” he said softly, continuing to slide his fingers in and out of her. Little by little, he was able to ease his thumb inside her, keeping an eye on her face for any sign of too much pain. “Daddy’s Little Girl... Yes...”

Jester drew a sharp gasp as Molly’s thumb rubbed against her clit and his hand slipped all the way in. “O-o-ohh....” she moaned shakily. “M-mmm-molly.... oh g-gods... aaaa....” Jester breathed. She willed herself not to cum again so soon, just enjoying the fullness. “Oh fuck... oh fuck,”

“Oh fuck is right...” Molly moaned heavily, always finding it hard to believe when he could do things like this. “Such a good girl, taking all of Daddy’s hand into that sweet cunt... How do you feel, Babydoll?”

Jester adjusted her hips for a slightly more comfortable angle. “I feel so full, Daddy...” she whined. She put on a sweeter, higher pitched voice. “Are you gonna make me cum again, Daddy?”

“Cum for me, Beautiful,” he ordered, starting to fuck her with his hand, just a bit faster but keeping it gentle. “I’ll make you cum at least twice just doing this... cum. Now.”

Jester clenched down onto Molly’s whole hand in her cunt. “Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck AAAAAHH!! FUCK!!” she cried out as she came. One leg slipped out from under her and she barely missed kicking Molly.

Molly utilized the slip of her leg to lean in and start sucking on her clit, licking up the juices that were seeping out onto his wrist. “Mmmmm, such a very very good girl...”

Molly sucking on her clit when she was still so lightheaded, just barely able to catch her breath, was all she needed to cum again, or maybe just to carry on the pleasure? “Aaaahhhhh! Ooooooh, yes, yes, oh fuck!” Jester threw her head back as her whole body twitched and shook.

“Want me to keep fucking you with my hand, Little Jester, or should we get to the main attraction in your bedroom?” Molly crooned, allowing her time to catch her breath a little.

Jester nodded. “Let’s... ah, let’s get to the bedroom...” she said. “I need some water...”

Molly nodded, very carefully slipping his hand out of her, licking it off seductively with his long, pierced tongue… “Delicious as always, Babydoll...” He took a cloth napkin from the basket of rolled table settings and unrolled it, wiping his hand off. “Let Daddy grab a water bottle from the fridge for you...”

To her credit, Jester only winced a little as Molly pulled his hand out. She could feel herself leaking slick down onto the table. “Mmm, thank you, Daddy...” she breathed as she tried to recover a bit.

He quickly moved to the kitchen and grabbed two water bottles before coming back and just watching Jester lay there, breathing and waiting for him. “The maid is going to be so mad at us in the morning... Leaving this mess here and not cleaning up... but I don’t care... This has been great fun so far.”

“It really has,” Jester said with a smile. She tried to sit up but found that her back and hips were locked in such a way that she was stuck. “Can you help me sit up?”

Handing her both water bottles quickly, he moved his arms behind her shoulders and under her knees, picking her up quickly. “No need for my precious girl to walk.”

Jester’s smile widened as she snuggled her face into Molly’s shoulder. “Aww, you’re so sweet,” she said. She held onto the water bottles as Molly carried her into the bedroom. Molly closed the bedroom door habitually with his foot before placing Jester on the bed with a deep, passionate, wet and sloppy kiss, taking one of the bottles as he withdrew. Jester sat up and started drinking her water. She remembered to go slowly, to maximize her benefit. “Ah...” she sighed after drinking about half the bottle. “So, how would you like me?”

“Daddy’s in the mood for something traditional tonight...” Molly said, kissing her again, guiding her back down onto her back. “So, I’ll give you the choice... on your back or riding me...”

“Hmm...” Jester thought for a second. She thought the aesthetic of her on her back crying out as Molly fucked her was nice, but she’d just done a scene on her back. On the other hand, she’d also been up and about all evening. She smirked up at Molly. “On my back,” she spread her legs for him. “Please fuck me, Daddy...”

“Gladly, my beautiful little girl...” Molly said, quickly climbing up on top of her and gently but swiftly sliding inside. His breath hitched as he felt the beautifully familiar heat and tightness of her pussy surrounding his cock. “Ohhhh, yes... Jess...”

Jester moaned as Molly slid into her pussy. “Ohhh Molly... yes...” she squeezed herself around his cock. “Mmm… fuck your little girl...”

“Oh, I’ll fuck you alright...” Molly crooned as he started to move. “I’ll fuck you so hard and deep that you’ll never forget how it feels... and you’ll be begging me to do it again... and again... and again...” He lifted her hands up and pressed them against the mattress, kissing her deeply as he moved in the ways that always pushed her buttons and made her juices flow. 

She drew a sharp breath as she was pinned. She absolutely loved it. Jester’s eyes slid shut and she felt her next orgasm building quickly. “Ohh, yes! Fuck me Daddy!”

Molly got deeper than he remembered ever getting before, bottoming out with their pelvises pressed tightly against each other for split seconds at a time before he pulled back again and slammed back against her again. “So good, Babydoll! Ohhhh, yeah!”

Jester’s cries were sharp as Molly’s hips slammed against hers. Her pussy was so full of his cock, and he brushed against her cervix with every thrust. “Oh fuck, oh fuck, I’m gonna cum! Daddy I’m gonna- oh FUCK!”

“Oh, yes, me too!” Molly cried out, feeling her tighten around him as he let out a loud cry of his own, emptying himself inside her with a final deep thrust. He stilled, settling down fully on top of her, head resting on her shoulder. “Oh, Jess... You never fail... to impress me...”

Jester giggled a bit as she shifted her hips, enjoying the squishy feeling. “Mmhmmhm, same to you, Mols... ooo, you made me all juicy... I love it.”

Yasha quickly set the camera to a wide shot before moving into the bedroom, getting there just as Jester spoke about being all juicy. “Heyyyy, Jess... do you mind if I clean you up? Molly could watch the cameras for us?”

Jester waggled her eyebrows at Yasha suggestively. “Oh? You wanna eat out my cum drenched pussy, Yasha?” she asked, mostly for show. “Sure, let’s switch.”

“Yes, Little One, I want to eat you out, make you beg me to let you cum again...” Yasha said with a smile, motioning for Molly to move, which he did, kissing Jester gently and then putting a quick peck on Yasha’s lips as he withdrew. 

Jester held her legs up, nearly folded in half, and tilted her hips up, so as not to let anything leak out of her pussy. “Have I been a good girl, Miss Yasha?”

“Yes, Dear, you’ve been a very good girl,” Yasha purred, moving in and brushing her fingers over the wetness and found just a little bit of leftover cheesecake, lifting her fingers to her mouth and licking. “Mmmm, that cheesecake tastes really good mixed with cum...”

Jester bit her lip as she watched Yasha lick her fingers. “Mmm, I bet...”

“Do you want a taste, Dear?” Yasha asked, quickly grabbing the plate that still lay on the very edge of the bed, a few tiny pieces of cheesecake remaining there. She swiped her fingers over Jester’s pussy again, then scraped the last of the cheesecake from the plate. “Open up, Little One...”

Jester opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out. She latched onto Yasha’s finger and slowly sucked the treat off. “Mmm, you tease me...”

“That’s the idea, -Pet-,” Yasha said, a bit of a warning in her voice for Jester to behave and address her properly. “I know you’re not used to being a sub, but please have the proper respect.”

Jester smirked up at Yasha. “I was such a good girl for Daddy, maybe I feel like being a brat to you...” she teased. Watching from the computer, Molly’s eyes widened at the interaction between the two ladies. Very few had talked to Yasha in such a way and walked away unscathed. 

Yasha forced a frown and glared down at Jester, though she wasn’t angry. This was all part of their game. “Ohhhh, so that’s how it’s going to be... I’ll have no choice but to tie your hands... put a gag and blindfold on you, and teach you some manners...”

Jester barely suppressed a smile, and teasingly glared up at Yasha. “Do your worst,” she dared.

A hand immediately came up to Jester’s neck, putting a light choke hold on her, growling. “Do my worst, Little Girl? Oh, I intend to...” Yasha grabbed Jester’s hands and held them against the headboard, calling for Molly’s help. “Mollymauk! Help me out here, please? I need a few short lengths of rope, the blindfold, and an O-gag...” Jester tried to keep her hips up and not let anything leak out as Yasha and Molly tied her wrists to the bed frame. She was then gagged and relaxed against the O brace that kept her mouth open. Finally, the blindfold was put on her and she was at Miss Yasha’s mercy. Yasha looked at the camera closest to her when the red light came on indicating that it was the active one. “Mama’s home...” she purred, licking her lips and quickly moving down between Jester’s legs.

Jester quivered at Yasha’s tone. She pulled against the ropes a little and moaned aloud through the gag. Jester rarely subbed and subbing for Yasha was intense. She had been rendered helpless, and she was trying to relax and give up control of the scene. Yasha’s lips came down onto Jester’s pussy lips and her tongue came out, moaning loudly into the orifice that was literally dripping with her juices. Yasha’s pale skin against Jester’s dark skin reminded Molly of an ice cream sandwich as he watched. 

“You’re doing good now, Little One,” Yasha purred between licks. “Be a good girl, okay? Mama’s gonna make you feel real good... as long as you’re obedient and don’t cum until I tell you to... If you get close, tap hard on the headboard, and I’ll edge you back...”

Jester moaned again as Yasha ate her out, thinking about how she was licking out both her juices and Molly’s cum. She breathed hard and struggled to swallow with her mouth held open, but she nodded and made a “Uh-huh,” noise. She would definitely be watching this again later.

“Mmmm... You and Molly taste so good together...” Yasha moaned, knowing the distinct difference between the two from having sucked Molly off herself on occasion. She fell silent as she went back to work on the hole, occasionally humming to create vibration on the sensitive nub. 

“Jester... Mistress Yasha...So very sexy...” Molly said as he watched the screen. Fuck, now he wanted Yasha’s mouth on his cock again... Jester’s moans became more high-pitched when Yasha brushed her swollen clit. This was turning into quite the unusual night for her. Subbing, edging, which she never did to herself, and having her toys used on her... it was amazing.

Yasha’s tongue touched something really sensitive, and Jester felt her pussy spasm. She wanted to be good though, so she slapped her hand against the headboard.

Yasha immediately pulled back, smiling as she did so. “Good girl, letting Mama know not to go too far...” She moved up, kissing along Jester’s body with her lips and tongue, ghosting over a nipple with an open-mouthed kiss. “I love you, Jester...” Jester lifted her cheeks in an attempt to smile. She tried her best to say, “I love you too,” but of course it sounded weird. Jester let her legs relax on the bed, no longer worried about anything spilling out. Yasha’s lips found Jester’s neck and sucked a very dark hickey there, immediately able to see that it was going to be a nice mixture of colors by the time they were done. “Try to say where you want Mama to touch you next... and I’ll see if I can figure it out...”

“Ah-ah... ai tihtss...” was all Jester could get out. Her breasts felt neglected compared to the rest of her at the moment. Jester arched her back in an attempt to present herself to Yasha. Just a little. Manners, after all.

“Oooh, good girl...” Yasha said, ghosting her hand over Jester’s nipples very gently before suddenly getting very rough with her, gripping hard and pinching both nipples with her nails. This was meant to be quite painful, to draw out sensitivity in the affected areas. 

Jester nearly choked with how loudly and suddenly she screamed. She thrashed about on instinct and threw her head back. After a moment, she breathed in deeply and started sobbing in reaction to the combination of pain and pleasure. Then, Jester felt her mind start to go quiet. Oh. So this is what it was like.

Molly saw the signs of Jester’s entrance into subspace, quite possibly for the first time in her life to this degree, and purred, though he knew no one could hear him from the bedroom. Yasha also saw it and lessened her grip just a bit. She didn’t want the pain to overwhelm the moment. Reaching behind Jester’s head, she removed the gag. “Describe what you feel, Little One...”

Jester steadied her breathing and took a moment to work some pain out of her jaw. “My mind... feels quiet... I don’t have to be in charge or really do anything... I feel relaxed,” she said. Maybe next time they could tie her up more.

“Mmmm, that is as it should be in moments like this...” Yasha purred. “Something tells me you’re an occasional switch... who likes being tied up. A lot. Perhaps we could practice some shibari for a future stream...” She looked at the active camera. “I’m sure the tip jar can do the talking on how many people want to see that...” 

And the tip jar dings became so loud in that moment that Molly had to turn down the speakers very quickly. “Fuck!”

Jester shuddered a little. “Yes, Miss Yasha...” she said. “Would you please suck on my tits, Miss Yasha?”

“You asked so nicely, how could I possibly say no?” Yasha said, her heavily-shadowed eyes narrowing as she lowered her mouth to the sensitive nubs of Jester’s tits. She nibbled a little before her mouth became like a vacuum on them. “Mmmmm....”

Jester arched her back again, moaning and then crying out a little. She felt her pussy gush anew with slick. “Oooh, Miss.. thank you... thank you...” Jester breathed and panted as Yasha worked on her.

“Such a good little girl for Mama...” Yasha purred, her hand gripping the nipple opposite her mouth. “And you are very, very welcome...”

Jester groaned as Yasha tortured her tits. The headspace was interesting, but the treatment was still tougher than she was used to. “Mama...” Jester moaned. “Mama, may I please see you?” she asked.

“Not quite yet, Little One,” Yasha said, lessening her rough treatment of her breasts. “But keep being good, and I might consider it.”

Jester breathed heavily, relaxing into the sub space, helped along by Yasha’s tone. “Yes, Mama...” she said, starting to truly zone out.

“You’re such a very good girl for Mama, Jester...” Yasha said softly, rolling her nipples between her fingers and thumbs, pinching softly every now and then. “Would you like Mama to put on a harness and fuck you?”

“Yes... thank you, Mama...” Jester said softly. Had she been more aware, she would have whined with the need to get fucked, but here in this space, Jester simply closed her eyes against the blindfold and let her arms go slack against the ties. She waited patiently until Mistress Yasha was good and ready to fuck her.

Yasha bit her lip to suppress a moan, absolutely loving the feeling of having “broken the brat”. She’d never quite gotten to this far with Jester in their play, so this felt like a personal accomplishment. “Mama will be right back, Little One...” She quickly moved off the bed, going over to the closet and grabbing one of the stuffing harnesses and putting it on, moaning when both her holes were filled. She then took the large dildo attachment and stuck the thing in her mouth to moisten it up with a lavish amount of spit before attaching it to the belt. Moving back to the bed, she leaned in and gave Jester’s lips a firm, deep kiss, letting that be a surprise. 

Jester squeaked in surprise as Yasha kissed her. She arched into the contact and moaned as their breasts brushed against each other. Her hands clenched reflexively, wanting to touch. As they separated from the kiss, Jester relaxed back down. “What did you get for me, Mama?” she asked as politely as she could.

“It’s the one you used on Cad last time you fucked him... That nice big blue one... You’ll recognize it when I get it in you, Little One...” Yasha purred in her ear. “Now, open up those legs... Mama’s ready to fuck you...”

It felt almost like an out of body experience as Jester obediently opened her legs as far as she could. She felt loose and pliant, like Yasha could do whatever she wanted with her. “Please, Mama... take me...” she panted.

Yasha moved to hover over Jester, those begging moans like music to her ears. “Yes, my beautiful, very good little girl.” Sliding into her, she moaned at the way the harness moved on her own insides. She suddenly wanted Jester to see what this was doing to her, so she reached up and slid the blindfold off of Jester’s eyes.

Jester flinched a little against the light but moaned as she took Yasha’s cock and watched her face for reactions. “Ooh... Mama... thank you... mmm!”

“Oh, fuck yeah...” Yasha moaned, imagining what it would feel like if she could actually feel her cock inside this beautiful woman’s hot pussy. She rocked her hips, feeling the movement shift things inside her, and she felt herself get very wet very suddenly. “Fuck, Jester, you’re amazing... Ohhh, I love filling you up... and getting filled at the same time... Such a good girl...”

Jester tightened her legs around Yasha’s hips. Just a little, not enough to pull. “I love... getting fucked by you... oh Miss Yasha... Mistress... aahh,” Jester trailed off with a moan as she felt more of the toy slide into her pussy.

“Tighten those legs around your Mistress, Beautiful...” Yasha ordered, her hip movements becoming faster and deeper rather quickly. She knew from experience where Jester’s buttons were and exactly how to push them. “You look so hot under me...”

At her encouragement, Jester wrapped her legs around Yasha as much as she could. She moaned and squealed as the larger woman fucked her. “Ooh, yes... Miss Yasha! Oh thank you! Oh... fuck... yes!”

Yasha kept slamming into Jester as she began to unravel as well. Another order to cum was given, and she rammed as hard and deep into Jester as she could, multiple times. “Fuck... Oh, Fuck, Jester, Mama’s close! Oh, Gods! Does my little girl want me to -cum- (a third order now), hmmm? Mama wants to make this last, but you’re just so hot...”

Jester couldn’t help but to squeeze her cunt around the dildo and squirt a little each time Yasha commanded her to cum. She was breathless and shaking under her mistress. “W-what... ooh, whatever you w-want... Mama... oh, oh, shit...”

“Yes, but what do -you- want, Dear Little One?” Yasha coaxed again, wanting to hear it from Jester’s lips. “It’s not just what I want...” She kept moving hard and deep inside her, willing herself not to cum yet, though at this point it was taking a lot of effort. 

It took a little effort to draw herself out of the sub space, but Jester managed to find her voice. “M-mistress Yasha... oh fuck! If, if you cum, I’ll cum... for sure, oooh! Fuuuck meeee!” she whined. “I want to cum! Oh Miss, please! Please!” Jester cried, shaking her head. She didn’t know what to do with herself, and she wanted to watch Yasha cum and she fucked her.

“Good girl...” Yasha moaned loudly, finally letting her body go. “Fuck yes, Jester! Mama’s cumming! Cum with me, Jester! Cum! Cum! Oh, FUCK!” She threw her head back and howled, squirting all over both of them. “Fuck!!”

Jester watched as Yasha fucked into her and screamed with the force of her orgasm as she added to the mess. She arched her back, pressing herself further onto the monster cock inside her. “Oh fuck oh fuck oh FUCK!!” Jester chanted through the aftershocks. She fell back against the soaked mattress, dazed and breathless.

“Oh, fuck...” Yasha said, coaxing Jester’s legs down from around her waist. “Jess... That was so good... You’re so good...” Her eyes closed, leaning in and kissing her gently, moving to pull the bindings off of Jester’s hands after pulling out, pulling the smaller woman into her arms.

Jester snuggled into Yasha’s hold and wrapped her arms around her. “Thank you... that was really intense! You’re a really good domme, Yasha,” she said.

“Give her one last big kiss and put your foreheads together, and I’ll end the stream...” Molly whispered from the door.

Yasha smiled, doing just that, and waited for the light to go off on the camera before rolling off of Jester. “And you’re a really great pet, Jester.”

Jester smiled over at Yasha for a moment. “Yasha can I please touch your boobs? I’ve been wanting to for a while now.”

“Mmmm, of course you can, as a reward for being such a good girl...” Yasha said, still in domme mode, though now it was very much relaxed. “Molly, get in here and cuddle with our girl!” Molly was already only steps away from the bed, moving in quickly to sandwich Jester in.  
“Gladly, Mistress...” he purred.

Jester rolled onto her side and hooked her foot over Molly’s leg as he laid down. She rested her head on Yasha’s shoulder and firmly planted her hand onto one of her boobs. “You have amazing tits, Yasha,” she said.

“Mmmm, thank you, Jester,” Yasha said, her calming breathing suddenly hitching a little. Just then, a loud bang was heard outside, followed by a bunch of cheering. Looking confused for a moment, Molly looked at the clock on the table. There was no way they’d been playing for four hours...

“It’s only 9 o’clock,” Molly groaned. “I guess they’re celebrating on East Coast time...”

“I mean, technically it’s been the new year for almost a whole day, in France, technically,” Jester reasoned.

“Yeah, but that still doesn’t mean there needs to be fireworks getting shot off this early...” Molly said, starting to feel a little of his anxiety kicking in. “Usually, I’m fine with fireworks, when I can see them, but... I have a hard time when I can’t... In my head, it feels like... firecrackers being set off, a foot from me.”

Jester twisted her back and leaned into Molly a little. “I’m sorry baby... we could make more of our own kind of fireworks if you want,” she suggested with a mischievous tone.

“Just... hold me...” Molly said softly. “I love the idea of sex to get my mind off of it, but... Any more fireworks go off out there, and I’ll be done...” Boom! Molly buried his face in Jester’s shoulder, hiding as tears came to his eyes. 

Yasha sat up, growling in the direction of the fireworks. “I’m gonna go try to find out where they’re shooting the fireworks off from and try to get them to stop until Midnight.

Jester turned over to fully wrap herself around Molly, tucking his head under her chin and curling up with him as best she could. “Try not to start a fight, okay Yasha?” she tried, mostly just worried that her getting involved would end up being more trouble than it was worth.

“I’ll do my best,” Yasha said with a smile and a kiss to the back of Jester’s head before throwing on her street clothes and heading out the door. 

“Thank you, Yasha,” Molly murmured. “God... I’m sorry to be such a mood-killer. I’m just... ever since I remembered my old memories, I’ve been getting more and more panic attacks over it.”

Jester kissed the top of Molly’s head and held him tighter for a moment. “It’s okay, I’m honestly ready for the sex to be over for now. If you -want- a blowjob or something later, that’s okay too, but your mental state is the most important thing,” she said. 

“Babe, you’re too good to me,” Molly cooed. “What did I ever do to deserve such a wonderful family, you and the others?” Another boom, and Molly’s eyes clenched more tightly shut.

Downstairs, across the street, in the back of the apartment complex, Yasha found the ones who were causing the distress to her lover. “Hey, guys, I appreciate the enthusiasm,” she said calmly. “But it’s not really that close to midnight here yet, and you may have just ruined my boyfriend’s night by triggering his PTSD. Would you mind waiting until 12 to shoot off more?”

One of the guys there was about to give Yasha a dirty remark, until he turned around and saw how big she was. “Oh! Um, yeah, yes ma’am,” he stuttered out before urging his buddies back inside. They could watch the after parties on TV while they waited.

“Thank you so much,” Yasha said sardonically, having been very ready to start yelling had these guys not been compliant. “Now, to get back to them.” She turned around and walked back to the apartment, stripping out of her pants as soon as the door was locked behind her, but leaving her shirt and underwear on. “I’m back, guys.”

Jester blinked awake, having dozed off in Yasha’s brief absence. “Thanks for that, babe,” she said softly, not wanting to disturb Molly.

“Yeah, yeah, thank you, Love,” Molly said, hearing Jester speak through the earplugs that he had inserted as a calming method. He turned over and smiled at her, somewhat weakly. “I’m glad that didn’t start until the stream was done, or it may have been ruined.”

“Yeah, me too,” Jester said. She yawned and was quiet again, thinking.

“What are you thinking about, Sweetheart?” Molly asked softly, knowing that face Jester got when she was worrying over something. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m okay, just wondering how or if I should take my stuff more professional... I’d like to rent a space and a camera crew and like. All that, y’know?” Jester mused and rambled. “What do you think?”

“That sounds like a really great idea!” Yasha said, sitting on the bed, taking one of Jester’s feet in her hands and gently massaging it, careful not to tickle it. 

“Sounds super expensive, though,” Molly said. “I mean, I’m sure it’s a great investment, and it’ll help you rake in a lot more money than just camming and occasional edited video like the one we just filmed. You could probably get a good business loan.”

“Hmm, maybe... I dunno, I’m just kinda playing around with the idea, that’s all,” Jester said. She didn’t have to do anything with this right now, and that was okay. The three of them spent the rest of the night quietly chatting before eventually falling asleep sometime before midnight. They woke up to Jester’s alarm and watched the first sunrise of the new year together, looking forward to the future.


End file.
